


The Love Letter

by Capnii



Series: Next Gen AU [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Danganronpa fanchildren, Fanchildren, fanchild, kuzupeko fanchild, naegiri fanchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Natsumi, the daughter of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama, receives her first love letter. She spends the day thinking about the confession she’s about to receive, only to realize not everything is like in her stories.





	The Love Letter

The alarm on Natsumi’s cell phone blasted loud enough for her to wake up before classes started. She groaned and rolled her body over her phone to try and quiet down that blaring guitar riff alarm. The noise still rang through her ears, and refused to let go until she turned the alarm off. Her room was now plagued with silence, and Natsumi sighed in relief. The silence did not last long, as someone impatiently knocked on Natsumi’s door.

 

“Goddammit,” Natsumi growled. She crawled out of her bed and marched towards her door. She quickly combed her bedhead hair with her fingers before she opened the door. Nobody was on the other side. 

 

“What the hell?” she mumbled. “How old are we to knock on a door and ditch? Asshole.” Natsumi looked around the hallway to try and find a potential culprit. None were to be found. Before Natsumi closed the door, she just happened to look down and find a white envelope on the floor. 

 

Natsumi crouched down and picked up the letter. She took one more look in the hallway for someone before she shut herself back into her dorm. The front of the envelope that had her name on it. Without any caution, Natsumi opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of notebook paper. 

 

Her eyes widened while she read what was written. Her heart thumped while she read about this mystery person idolizing her beauty in great detail, from how her blonde hair flows, how her golden eyes glisten, to how her face emits sunlight when she smiles.  Her breathing became erratic when she reached the end of the letter, requesting her presence after school that day. 

 

Natsumi had received her first love letter.

 

* * *

 

For the entire day, Natsumi could not focus in class. When it looked like she was writing lecture notes, instead she was writing possible responses for when her mystery man would confess his feelings for her and ask her out. She was certain she’d agree to going out with whoever this was, but she had to plan how she’d go about accepting. She couldn’t say yes right away, that’d make her look desperate. Yet, if she waited long, the boy may think she’s hesitant, and run away. Over and over, Natsumi imagined a scenario of being confessed to, and she’d time how long it took her to reply. One second was too soon, and anything after five seconds would be too long. She decided that three seconds of a wait would be perfect. 

 

The next thing she wanted to do was figure out who wrote the love letter. Her eyes wandered around classroom, and wondered if one of them had written the letter. Since she spent almost every day in the same classroom, It would have made sense if her admirer was a boy in her class. However, not once did the boys in her class looked her way. Natsumi considered the possibility of an upperclassman having feelings for her. Her best friend was Kazuki Naegi, an upperclassman, so perhaps it was Kazuki who wrote it! She laughed softly at the idea of Kazuki being in love with her. He was a walking romantic trope. However, she had seen Kazuki before classes start, and he didn’t act flustered around her at all. If he wrote the letter, he may have tried to avoid her in the morning. Natsumi crossed Kazuki’s name out of her list of potential admirers. She decided that no matter who the person was that confessed to her, she would accept her admirer’s confession.

 

Since she planned on agreeing to go out with her admirer, she decided to plan out their first date. She wrote down possible ideas for where she would want to go, and ranked them on what would be the perfect place for a first date. She scribbled out the movie theater, as she thought a first date should involve talking and looking at one another, not sitting silently in front of a screen. She thought perhaps a cafe could be the best option. Not only would they talk and look at one another, but she could indulge in sweets, and he could pay.  Her excessive daydreaming and planning had caused the day to go by faster than normal. The sound of the dismissal bell made her jump out of her seat. Quickly, she packed up her books and notes and dashed out the classroom door. She rigidly ran through the halls to get out of the building, and get to the courtyard.

 

Natsumi fumbled with her clothing in the school’s courtyard. She waited for her secret admirer under a tree next to the water fountain, as he requested in his letter. Her eyes anxiously scanned every person that would walk by her. Nobody seemed remotely interested in her. Her knees trembled at the thought of being stood up, though she tried to tell herself that nobody in the right mind would think about ditching her. Best case scenario was that her admirer got cold feet. 

 

“Excuse me?” said a boy with a deep, strong voice. Natsumi’s body shot straight up, and looked over to where that handsome voice came from. To her left was a boy so tall, her head was at level with his chest. His hair was a smooth black, and about chin length. He wore a smile on his face, which matched his glimmering green eyes. Natsumi found herself staring. This was the boy who wrote that letter, and he was more handsome than she could have imagined. 

 

“Yes!” Natsumi shouted. Her cheeks flushed a deep red. “Are you the person who wrote me a letter?”

 

The boy nodded. “I am.” 

 

Natsumi looked as if she were about to faint. She had hit the jackpot. Her heart skipped a beat when the boy moved closer to her. Their eyes were locked with one another. Natsumi wondered what he was thinking when he looked at her. Was he trying to figure out how to confess? What about the idea of him trying to compliment her audibly? Perhaps he was actually undressing her with his eyes! Natsumi’s legs started to tremble once more. 

 

The boy sighed. “Listen, every day I see people avoiding you like you had some disease. I don’t think it’s right.”

 

“You...you don’t?” Natsumi stuttered. She could feel heat rushing to her cheeks. 

 

“Of course I don’t. You’re so beautiful, there’s no way you’re sick.” He reached out and lightly brushed her hair behind her ears. Natsumi’s legs became jelly. “Why would anyone be afraid of you?”

 

“They think I’m some terrifying, despair monster or something,” Natsumi admitted. “Just because my parents were Remnants of Despair.”

 

“Well they’re wrong. You’re not a monster.” 

 

Natsumi’s eyes lit up. Finally, she was face-to-face with someone who understood that she wasn’t some demon. She stood in front of someone who saw her for her. In front of her, was a boy who wrote her a love letter.

 

“You’re a weak, stupid coward.”

 

Natsumi’s stomach dropped hard enough to feel as if she fell into the earth’s core. “I...I’m what?” she asked quietly.

 

“You actually believed that someone would write  _ you _ a love letter, and mean it? I’m not afraid of you, because you’re not despair.” He put his finger below Natsumi’s chin, and lifted her head up so her eyes were locked onto his. “You’re nothing but a weak, stupid girl who is so desperate for love, she’ll throw her heart to any boy that tells her that even one strand of her hair is pretty. I wrote that letter to mess with you. Nobody in their right mind would ever-”

 

His words were cut off from an uppercut to his jaw. She withdrew her fist from him, and backed away. She fought back tears; hitting his jawline was actually pretty painful. She heard a collective gasp from other students; people were watching her. She wondered how long others were watching. She quickly dismissed the thought, as all she really cared was breaking every bone in that guy’s body.

 

“What was that about me being weak and cowardly?” she grumbled. “Seriously, didn’t your parents ever teach you not to fuck with a girl’s heart? Yeah, my parents were remnants of despair, but they taught me manners.” She turned her back to him and began to walk away. “Thanks for wasting my time, asshole.” 

 

She kept a stiff upper lip while she walked away from the scene. She overheard students mumbling to one another that Natsumi was crazy. She would have kept up with her stride with her head up high, if she didn’t feel a hand grab her by the back of her jacket, and pulled her body off the ground. 

 

“I also said you were stupid,” the boy said as he tightened the grip on Natsumi’s jacket. “Did nobody ever tell you not to turn your back on the enemy? I told you I wanted to prove to everyone that you’re weak, cowardly, and stupid. Did you think I’d let you hit me and get away with it?”

 

“What-what the fuck?” Natsumi stuttered. “Do you really think you can just go about hurting girls?”

 

“You hit me first. I’m only defending myself,” he said slyly.

 

Natsumi was thrown onto the grown. Her right shoulder was the first to hit the hard, concrete walkway. Natsumi cried out, and she held her arm as if that would make the pain go away. Natsumi tried to get off the ground, only for her face to be pushed hard onto the ground from the sole of a shoe. After the impact, Natsumi opened her eyes, but was unable to see out of her right eye.

 

“I told you I wanted to prove a point to everyone that you’re not a threat,” he provoked. “Your punch couldn’t even leave a bruise. Right now, you can’t even get off the ground. You’re weak. If you’re so strong as you claim you are, then get up.”

 

Natsumi used all her might to try and push him off of her. As soon as she did, she’d break every bone in his body, and prove to this guy and everybody watching that she wasn’t weak. However, every time she pushed up, his foot pushed down on her. She couldn’t get him off her. Instead of pushing up, Natsumi attempted to roll her body away, and then stand. As she began her maneuver, she felt the weight of her head lightening up, only for her assailant to stomp on her long hair. The pressure made Natsumi feel like her hair was going to be ripped out all at once. She screamed in pain as tears finally escaped her eyes.

 

Natsumi’s aggressor crouched down and straddled her, which left her completely incapable of moving. He pinned her wrists on the ground. She kicked and struggled, but he didn’t move an inch

 

“Get the fuck off me!” she screeched. “Get off! Get off! Get off!”

 

“Who's stopping me?” he sneered. “So many students are watching us, and yet nobody is defending you. They all want to see the scary Natsumi Kuzuryuu fall.”

 

Natsumi overheard people murmuring about the idea that perhaps she was weak. Some even called her pathetic. He was right; nobody was coming to her rescue. Natsumi continued to struggle and find a way out of the boy’s grasp. She knew he wouldn’t keep her pinned down forever. She attempted to hit him with a headbutt, but couldn’t reach him. Her short legs kept her from kneeing him in the back. She couldn’t move her arms, as his grip on her wrists was so tight, she felt his nails dig into her skin. Natsumi refused to give up her assault, but every second of failure made her feel as if all hope was lost. In her head, she wondered if this very moment was her despair. 

 

“I wonder what else I could do to you that would show your true self?” he taunted.

 

“I’ll kick your ass so hard you won’t get the chance,” Natsumi retaliated. In a last attempt to get him to let her go, she spat in his face. The grip on Natsumi loosened enough for her to strike him in the stomach with a headbutt. Her arms were free, and she attempted a punch. Her lack of vision in her right eye messed her aim, and she missed. 

 

Her wrists were grabbed once more, and Natsumi was slammed back onto the ground. Natsumi felt light-headed, and swore blood was leaking out of her. She tried to ball her hands into fists, but her fingers shook too much and couldn’t keep her grip. Tears streamed down her face. Natsumi did not want to admit defeat, but her body refused to fight back. 

 

“Help,” she whispered. “Somebody please help me…”

 

“What’s going on here?” shouted a voice all too familiar to Natsumi. Though her vision was blurred, she could see a brown-haired boy running towards the scene. Next to him was a girl with orange hair. Natsumi closed her eyes as Kazuki Naegi and Mei Asahina rushed to the scene. “Get off of her!”

 

“Well I’ll be,” her attacker jeered. “People are coming to your rescue.”  The boy let go of Natsumi, and stood up. He left the scene, and Kazuki chased after him.

 

Natsumi still could not get up from the ground. Mei knelt down next to her, and helped Natsumi sit up. 

 

“I could have gotten up on my own,” Natsumi grumbled.

 

“Excuse me for wanting to help,” Mei replied. “It looked like you were about to get killed back there! If you keep picking fights, you’re going to get suspended!”

 

“You think this entire thing was my fault?” Natsumi finally stood on her own two feet. Her knees wobbled, but Natsumi managed to keep her balance. She sighed heavily and reluctantly said to Mei, “You’re just like everybody else.” 

 

As Natsumi walked away, Mei shouted to her, “You need to go to see the nurse! You’re bleeding!”

 

“I’m fine,” Natsumi spat. 

 

Miraculously with wobbly movement and blind in one eye, Natsumi made it to her dorm room. Once she was inside, she closed the door and locked it. She bit her lip to the point of almost drawing blood. She stood against the door for a few seconds before her knees gave out, and Natsumi collapsed onto the floor. She thanked the heavens the dorm rooms were soundproof, as she wails could have been heard throughout the entire building. 

 

“Fucking idiot…”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to thekawaiitan for beta reading.
> 
> Sorry it's been so long since I've written something.


End file.
